


(Make Them) Meet Under the Mistletoe

by RiddleBlack



Series: Destiel Christmas Mini Bang 2015 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleBlack/pseuds/RiddleBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re telling me that these two assholes are taking so long to get together that their relationship is being passed around like a case file?” Gabriel asked, an almost manic grin plastered on his face, “Damn, that’s fantastic!”</p>
<p>In which one of God's little helpers needs to get Gabriel's help in getting Dean and Castiel to finally lock lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Make Them) Meet Under the Mistletoe

Lailah ground her teeth and forced herself to take a deep breath as Gabriel, the archangel and divine messenger of their Father, doubled over with laughter at her request.

“I don’t see what’s so funny about this situation,” Lailah said evenly, crossing her arms over her chest, “This is an incredibly serious task.”

Gabriel slowly began to calm himself, straightening up as he let out a low whistle. “Serious, indeed. I knew that those two schmucks were made for each other, but heavenly destiny? That’s some deep shit. How long has this been set?”

“Since Castiel was sent to retrieve the Righteous Man from Hell.”

Lailah groaned as Gabriel launched into another fit of giggles, gripping his stomach out of amusement.

“Holy shit, since Cassie pulled his ass from Hell? Y’all screwed the pooch there, sister. It’s been seven years. What the hell is taking you so long?”

Lailah couldn’t help but sigh. “Well, it wasn’t originally my task. It was initially Govad’s task. He passed it to Reuel, who passed it to Malakai, who passed it to Kafziel, who passed it... to me.” She murmured, unable to help the heat starting to rise to her cheeks as she came to the same conclusion Gabriel did.

“You’re telling me that these two assholes are taking so long to get together that their relationship is being passed around like a case file?” Gabriel asked, an almost manic grin plastered on his face, “Damn, that’s fantastic!”

“Look,” Lailah sighed, “I just need your help. I don’t want to pass this on to someone else and I know that you’re rather close with the Winchesters and Castiel.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call us close.”

“You talk to them on occasion.” She pointed out.

“Yeah, but our convos aren’t exactly buddy buddy,” Gabriel replied, “Plus, there are plenty of other angels that they’d be less likely to stab upon arrival. Try Hannah or Balthazar or-“

Lailah interrupted before he could get to far. “Okay, okay, so it’s not just your relationship with the Winchesters and Castiel. It’s also… your background.”

“My background?”

Lailah huffed and continued. “You delivered the message unto Mary about the imminent birth of Christ-“

“So what? That still doesn’t tell me what in my ‘background’,” He used his fingers to make quotation marks as he spoke, “Makes me so good to finally get the morons to get their heads out of their asses, so unless you’re about to tell me ol’ blue bird’s got a bun in the oven-“

“Are you entirely capable of not talking for even a second?” Lailah finally snapped, gaze harsh on the archangel, “I would be extremely grateful for your help, but I can’t explain to you what you would need to do if you don’t shut up.”

Gabriel pursed his lips in irritation, but waved his hand to indicate for her to continue. “Alright, alright, I’m listening…”

* * *

 

“I feel like I’m pulling a freaking panty raid.” Gabriel muttered as he peered around a corner of the bunker with Lailah by his side. He was at least thankful that the building wasn’t warded (which would be outright stupid if they wanted Cas to be there), so he and his partner in crime (so to speak) could sneak in pretty much undetected. The pair made sure that humans wouldn’t be able to see them, but they still needed to be careful enough to avoid Castiel. Eventually, they made it to the kitchen without being spotted and came across their targets.

_So? What’s the plan?_ Lailah telepathically asked, glancing over at Gabriel.

_I’m thinking, I’m thinking…_ Gabriel watched the pair. It appeared that one of them had suggested baking holiday sweets and the two were currently cutting the dough into shapes. What could he do with this? Was there even anything useful here? Plastic shapes, water, flour, eggs- oh!

Gabriel grinned as he lifted his hand and, making sure only Lailah could see him, flicked flour on to Dean’s shirt.

_What’s that supposed to d-_

_Just watch, okay?_

Dean looked down at where the flour had settled on his sleeves and turned to Castiel. To him, it appeared as though the angel was feigning innocence and he couldn’t help the small grin that tugged at his lips. Without a word, Dean dipped his hand into the flour and blew it back at his friend.

Castiel frowned, turning towards Dean as the flour came to rest in his hair and shoulders. “What was that for, Dean?” He asked evenly, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, I think you know exactly what it was for.” He replied. Castiel stared him down for a moment before placing his palm on top of the flour. Before Dean could even reply, he felt a hand gently connect with his cheek, smearing the white powder over his face and lips.

It only got worse from there and within minutes, both of the men were absolutely coated in the substance, panting and laughing at how absolutely ridiculous the other looked. Gabriel stood proudly beside Lailah, a knowing smirk plastered on his face.

“Wait for it, and…” The two watched the pair as Dean muttered a joke about Castiel having something on his face. He used his thumb to wipe it from his lip and just as the pair started to lean closer…

There was a loud buzz from the oven, indicating that the first batch of cookies were ready. Gabriel’s face fell as he saw them hastily pull back and ready to pull out the cookies. He turned to see Lailah watching him with a raised eyebrow.

_Okay, so that didn’t work. I’ve got plenty of tricks up my sleeve._

* * *

 

“Dean, is this really safe?” Sam asked as he watched his brother clamor up the ladder to hang the lights over the railing of the bunker’s entrance, “Why doesn’t Cas just do it?”

Dean scoffed as he reached the top. “Where’s the good in that? You’re the one that insisted on a whole big Christmas shindig, so we’re doing this old school. No angel power assistance. No offense, Cas.”

“None taken.” The angel assured. He was stood beside Sam under the ladder, holding the mass of lights that Dean was slowly pulling up to weave through the bars of the railing.

Sam sighed, shaking his head as if he should have given up on lecturing his brother long ago. “Fine, alright. Just… don’t break something if you fall.”

“I’m not gonna’ fall!” Dean called down, rolling his eyes, “Now, go see if the Men of Letters stored any ornaments in that crap house they call a storage room.”

Sam sighed and started to walk away, flipping Dean off when he made a comment about being a good boy for Santa. Just as Sam exited the room, Gabriel and Lailah slipped in, making sure to keep out of Castiel’s line of sight.

_What’s your plan here, then?_ Lailah questioned, watching Gabriel skeptically. The archangel held up a finger to silence her. He stuck his tongue out and made a frame with his fingers, scanning Dean on the ladder before snapping his fingers.

“Cas, can y- shit, shit!” Dean felt his foot slip out from under his as he started to wobble on the ladder. In trying to right himself, he dropped the lights he was holding, which causing him to slip on the cord and go hurdling towards the ground.

“Dean!” Castiel shouted, immediately dropping the line of lights he was holding to rush under the human. With a grunt, he managed to catch Dean in his arms, keeping him from slamming into the hardwood floor of the bunker.

“Jesus…” Dean muttered, letting out a sigh when he realized that he didn’t need to brace himself for impact. He looked up at Castiel thankfully, pleased to find the angel staring back. Just as Castiel cocked his head and leaned forward-

“Guys, you won’t believe the stuff back here!” Sam shouted, his footsteps coming closer. Dean quickly indicated for Castiel to put him down, not wanting to risk an ‘I told you so’ from his younger brother about falling off the ladder (and if his face was pink as he explained this to Cas, than it was because of the adrenaline from falling, okay?).

Gabriel tried to school his face into an expression of one unbothered, but he was started to get annoyed with these two. Still, he wasn’t about to admit defeat. He was an archangel, for father’s sake!

_I’ve got a back-up plan, don’t you worry. These two will get it on if it’s the last thing I do._

* * *

 

_If you don’t manage to get them together here, I will be beyond disappointed._ Lailah informed Gabriel from where they stood behind a pillar, watching Dean and Castiel. Gabriel shushed her, but he knew she was right. The moment was perfect. Sam had gone out to pick up some new tinsel for the bunker, Castiel had lit a fire in the massive fire place, and Dean just returned with hot chocolate for the two of them.

The hunter sat down beside his friend, one arm slipped around the back of the couch (almost on Castiel’s shoulder, but not quite). Castiel thanked him and took a sip (letting himself shift close enough to Dean that their knees touched, but not their entire leg). They turned to watch the flick Dean had set up on the projector in comfortable silence.

Gabriel considered his options, trying to figure out the best way to go in this situation. Finally, he seemed to settle on a choice and snapped his fingers.

Castiel glanced over at Dean, a hint of a smile tugging on his lips. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“You have chocolate on your face.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, seemingly unaware of the ridiculous hot chocolate mustache he was sporting. He wiped his hand over his mouth, missing the spot entirely. “Got it?”

“No, it’s…” Castiel trailed off before finally reaching his hand up to get it, tenderly running his thumb over the man’s lip. The two stared at each other for a moment. Both closed their eyes and leaned closer, barely a breath away from each other-

“Fuck!”

The two ripped apart when Dean shouted. Castiel looked down in surprise to see that he had accidentally been leaning while still holding his mug, thus spilling the hot contents directly into Dean’s lap.

“Dean, I’m sorry, I-“

“Cas, just go get some paper towels! Jesus Christ, it burns!” He growled, awkwardly fanning at his crotch. As Castiel stood and hastily retreated to the kitchen, he didn’t notice two angels ready to rip their hair out.

_We’ll figure something out, okay? There’s got to be a way!_

* * *

 

_You’ve got to be fucking kidding me._

Lailah and Gabriel leaned tiredly against a wall, completely defeated. They had run through every option that they could think of and every single one had gotten them close, but not close enough. Gabriel ran a hand over his face.

_It’s Christmas! One of the most romantic times of year for humans and neither of them can even manage to plant one on the other!_

_I can’t say I disag- oh, hush! They’re coming._

Gabriel sighed, but resigned himself to silence. Maybe if they just watch them for a bit, they’ll get a better idea of what to do. He’d try anything at this point. The pair was dressed to head outside, likely to find a Christmas tree.

“We can get a really big one too,” Dean said, tugging on a pair of gloves, “You’ve seen this place. I’m pretty sure we could get a twelve footer if we wanted.”

“Dean?” Castiel paused in the threshold of the bunker, looking towards the ceiling, “What’s this?”

Dean turned back and followed Castiel’s gaze, face immediately heating up when he saw what Castiel was referring to.

“Uh…” He tried to think of a way to explain, “It’s mistletoe.”

“Why is it hanging in the bunker?” He asked, looking back towards Dean, looking more interested than confused.

“Well, uh… people hang it around houses, in doorways and stuff, during the holidays as an excuse to…”

“To what?” Castiel asked.

Dean looked back towards his friend, seeming to read something in his expression. A small smile tugged at his lips and before either to could say anything to ruin it, Dean grabbed hold of the side of Castiel’s face and yanked him into a kiss.

Gabriel and Lailah gaped at the scene before them, watching their brother practically melt in Dean’s touch, hands coming to grip at the lapels of his leather jacket.

_Nice go there, short-stuff._ Gabriel said, looking over at his fellow angel.

_One, you’re barely taller than me. And two, I didn’t do that. I thought you did._

_Please, if I did that, I’d be bragging my ass off right now. Hell, I wish I had taken credit, but it wasn’t me._

_Well, it wasn’t me._

_No shit, then who wa-_

Before the two could say anything, they felt a pair of hands cover their mouths and yank them back around the corner. They wiggled out of the grip, coming face to face with Sam.

“You guys aren’t too sneaky, you know,” Sam whispered, crossing his arms like a disapproving parents, “You’d let yourselves be visible any time Dean or Cas weren’t in the room. I saw you a bunch of times.”

Lailah at least had the decency to look embarrassed. Gabriel simply shrugged.

“Yeah, well, we were a little too busy trying to get those meat heads together. And we finally did it.” He stated, smirking up at the taller Winchester. Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Um… no. _I_ did that,” Sam said, pointing back out around the corner. The three of them poked their heads out, watching the two barely pull away from one another for air, “I figured out what you were doing after Dean tried to act like he didn’t fall off of the ladder. That’s why I’ve been trying to steer clear of the bunker. But you two didn’t seem to know what you were doing, so I thought I’d help out.”

Lailah and Gabriel shared a look before turning to Sam.

“You know, you’re a real angel, Sasquatch.”

“Shut up.”

“No, for real. You’re an angel. You’ve got wings, baby.”

Lailah rolled her eyes, letting the two argue as she turned her gaze to Dean and Castiel. They had finally broken apart and were heading out the door of the bunker. It didn’t look any different than before, save for the face that their hands were intertwined. A small smile tugged at her lips.

Maybe humans weren’t so wrong about the holidays being romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic~! The lovely art was by wizard-fallen-angel on Tumblr. :)


End file.
